The present invention relates in general to semi-conductor devices and, in particular, to a new and useful interference-potential-compensated thyristor.
There is known an interference-potential-compensated thyristor comprising a plurality of zones of different conductivity and a radially symmetrical pilot thyristor part and adjoined sequential thyristor part, in which the triggering into conduction is effected by means of a first emitter zone of the pilot thyristor part provided with a metallic annular contact. To compensate for the interference potential, a metallic contact is provided in the peripheral region of the control base zone adjacent the first emitter zone and common to both the pilot and the sequential thyristor part, which contact is ohmically connected to the contact of the emitter zone of the pilot thyristor part, so that with interference currents occurring in the control base zone, a potential develops in the peripheral region of the control base zone, which is transferred to the emitter zone of the pilot thyristor part (German OS No. 25 49 563).
In the fabrication of thyristors for a great variety of blocking voltages and holding currents, requirements in this respect are taken into account also in the corresponding various designs of the peripheral region of the thyristor. Accordingly, the interference potential compensation must also be designed differently in each instance.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide an interference-potential compensation which is independent of the most various ranges of blocking voltage and holding current of the thyristors.